gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Esplanade North
Esplanade North is a district in San Fierro, San Andreas featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Decription It is situated on the northern end of the city, and is meant to emulate San Francisco's biggest tourist trap, Pier 39, also known as Fisherman's Wharf. In fact, there is a re-creation of the pedestrian-heavy Pier 39, known as Pier 69, one of the numerous in-game references to the "69" sexual position. West of the district is Battery Point, while to the far east is the Tierra Robada region. North of the district is the San Fierro Bay, while to the south/southeast are the districts of Esplanade East, Calton Heights and Downtown. People frequenting Esplanade North are very diverse, with many of them appearing to be tourists. The general atmosphere is one of capitalistic fervor and a sort of disdain for the area by the city's locals. Similar to Fisherman's Wharf, the occasional food retailer can be spotted in this area, as well as a mothballed submarine. Esplanade North is also a stronghold for the Da Nang Boys. Events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Carl Johnson's arrival in San Fierro is met with an enormous amount of work for him to do in this new city. In addition to renovating the derelict garage he won in a street race with Claude and Catalina, Carl begins to establish himself as an entrepreneur in San Fierro by acquiring numerous properties and businesses throughout the city, including Wang Cars, a dealership in Downtown that he uses as a front for the new chop-shop in Doherty. But this is only the beginning of Carl's work in San Fierro. He has just been informed that the entity responsible for the events leading up to this point, the Loco Syndicate, is largely based in this new city, with its leaders close by. In order to infiltrate the syndicate, Carl begins working for the syndicate's main San Fierro muscle, the pimp Jizzy B., who resides in the Pleasure Domes under the Gant Bridge in Battery Point. After working for Jizzy and gaining his trust, Carl meets another head of the Loco Syndicate, T-Bone Mendez. After the three men locate and rescue a kidnapped Mike Toreno, the one pulling all the strings, the pieces begin falling into place. Carl begins his take-down of the Loco Syndicate by paying Jizzy an unexpected visit at the Pleasure Domes, after which he is forced to chase Jizzy when he runs out the front door and drives away in panic. After killing Jizzy, Cesar informs Carl of a meeting taking place at Pier 69 in Esplanade North. Carl heads out there to find T-Bone Mendez and Carl's old associate from Grove Street, Ryder, about to meet with Toreno. After blowing his cover, Carl is then forced to chase down Mendez and Ryder on the pier's pedestrian mall. After shooting Mendez off the side of the guard rail, and into San Fierro Bay, Carl then has to swim through part of the bay to a boat in order to chase down Ryder, who had jumped into the bay in an attempt to escape. After killing Ryder, Carl locates and shoots down the chopper that was presumably carrying Toreno to the meeting, ending the Loco Syndicate. Businesses and Locations *Pier 69 *The Well Stacked Pizza Co. Weapons *Micro Uzi - North side of Pier 69 Stationary vehicles *Marquis (x3) *Reefer Other *Camera (x2) **At the top of the parking lot **At the entrance of Pizza Stack *Police Bribe - South-east corner, among the buildings, in the alley *Three snapshots Navigation de:Esplanade North es:Esplanade North pl:Esplanade North ru:Северная Эспланада Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in San Fierro